(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a multi-view display device, and more particularly, to a multi-view display device capable of displaying distinct images to a plurality of users.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
3D images can be displayed by using a display device that displays 2D images. For example, different 2D images are seen by the left eye and the right eye of a user, and as a result, 3D images can be perceived due to binocular parallax.
3D images can be perceived from a display device that displays 2D images using special glasses. For example, the glasses enable a user to perceive 3D images by using a vibration direction or a rotation direction of polarization, by alternately displaying left and right images, or by transmitting images having different brightness to the left eye and the right eye.
However, it can be difficult for several users to watch desired images by using one display device. For example, several users using one display device cannot simultaneously view different images.